


Let's Take A Walk

by HumsHappily



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Utterly fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: “Hey. Let’s take a walk.”Greg smiled and offered his hand to Mycroft as he finished off his wine. Mycroft couldn’t help but send a smile back. “Now? It’s dark.”“We haven’t got anything else on tonight, have we?” Greg asked, standing and leading him to get their coats. “It’s warm, the moon is out, we’re here, and I love you. So let’s go for a walk. Besides, there’s that music festival going on in the village, isn’t there?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff I threw up on AO3 instead of doing my actual work. Enjoy it! A fluff a day keeps the angst away!

“Hey. Let’s take a walk.”

Greg smiled and offered his hand to Mycroft as he finished off his wine. Mycroft couldn’t help but send a smile back. “Now? It’s dark.”

“We haven’t got anything else on tonight, have we?” Greg asked, standing and leading him to get their coats. “It’s warm, the moon is out, we’re here, and I love you. So let’s go for a walk. Besides, there’s that music festival going on in the village, isn’t there?” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes, but followed him out into the warm, yet windy night. Greg tugged Mycroft’s hand toward him, twining their fingers and tucking it into his pocket as they walked in the general direction of the small village. 

“Coming out to the country was a good idea,” Greg said. “It’s quiet here. Good place for a bit of a vacation.” 

Mycroft smiled, and laid his head on Greg’s shoulder. “Indeed.” 

Greg smiled, and turned his head to press a kiss to Mycroft’s temple before resuming walking. “My?” he said quietly as the lights of the village came into view, the strains of a few distant tunes following. 

“Yes, Gregory?” 

“I love you,” Greg said. 

“And I you.”

“I know.” Greg sighed happily as they strolled into the small town square, populated by a few of the residents and a band that was the source of the quiet music they’d heard earlier. “And I’m glad you do. Because I can’t imagine living without you.” 

“You’re really quite romantic tonight.” Mycroft straightened up, looking at Greg carefully. “A candlelit dinner. A walk in the moonlight. A concert still playing long after it was meant to end.” 

Greg grinned. “Shush,” he said softly, turning and taking Mycroft into his arms. “Mycroft Holmes. I mean it. I can’t imagine living without you,” he said, the wind catching the hems of their jackets and tossing them about. He smiled at Mycroft. “I can’t imagine not loving you. I can’t imagine coming home to anyone but you, and I’m really, really hoping that you can’t either, because…” He reached into his jacket, rummaging through an inner pocket for a moment before pulling out a silver ring, with a thin braid etched onto the surface. “I want you to marry me. I want to marry you.”

“Gregory…” Mycroft said breathlessly. “How….”

“Anthea helped,” Greg said, slowly sinking to one knee. “But that’s not the question I want answered. What do you say, My? Will you marry me? Can you put up with me for the rest of our lives?”He smiled up at Mycroft, heart skipping as Mycroft smiled back, giving a small nod. 

“Yes, Gregory. Always.” Mycroft tugged at his jacket, pulling him up for a kiss. “I knew I loved you before I met you.”

“Course. You must have caught a glimpse of me on all those damned cameras,” Greg muttered, tipping their foreheads together.”

Mycroft couldn’t help his surprised laugh. “It was more than that you, damnable man.”

Greg grinned, kissing him deeply. “Was it really though?”

“Mm. Far more,” Mycroft murmured, stealing another kiss, hair ruffled by the wind. 

“Well, you have the rest of our lives to tell me all about it,” Greg said softly. “You’re going to marry me, aren’t you?”

“I am. If you’re at all bothered to show me that ring you’re still holding.” 

Greg smiled, and offered his palm, the ring shining in the lamplight. “I had it made for you. Like I said, Anthea helped. You’re all together far too all knowing for my taste. I wanted this to be a surprise.”

“It was. Until you asked to take a walk, I wasn’t suspicious at all. And only then once we reached the square and the band was still going.” Mycroft smiled, slipping the ring on. “There. A perfect fit.”

“I’ve got a matching one. Figured they can be our wedding rings,” Greg said, kissing him again. “And speaking of the band.” He looked up and waved, then led Mycroft over to the center. 

“Gregory, I really don’t think-”

“We just got engaged, the moon is shining bright over England, which both of those are miracles on their own, but together, more than luck is on my side, and frankly, I think I might need to go back to church, if only to say thank you. We are dancing,” Greg said firmly. “Just you and me. For the rest of our lives. Ignore everyone else, they’re all apparently people Anthea hired for security, anyway. Including the band.”

“Of course they are,” Mycroft obliged with a smile, taking Greg’s hands. “You’re terrible at this though. I’m leading.” 

“I’ll let you.” Greg let Mycroft lead him in a slow dance, more of a sway that anything else when the band started back up. Greg grinned and started to sing the words quietly, pressing their foreheads together again. Mycroft shook his head, but eventually started mouthing the words right along with him, much to Greg’s quietly surprised pleasure.

“And I’m the romantic,” Greg said as they carefully slowed, the song’s last threads drifting out into the night air, caught by the wind.

“You are, though I may dabble in sentiment on occasion” Mycroft replied, smiling at him before looking up. “Gregory….”

“Yeah?” 

“Look up,” Mycroft said. “And remember that for once, I left the house without my umbrella.”

Greg frowned, and looked up, seeing the moon had been covered by thick clouds in the last few moments, only the warm yellow lamplight illuminating the square. “You’ve got to be joking me,” he said exasperatedly. “I checked the forecast!”

“This, my dear Gregory, is England. The weather forecasters are bloody liars at best, and agents of chaos at worst,” Mycroft said simply, watching as the band packed up their instruments in a hurry. 

Greg sighed. “Well. Shall we head back to the cottage?”

“Mm. I think that would be best, although….we may not have time.” Mycroft slipped their hands into his pocket, holding up his free hand to catch the first raindrop as it splattered down. Greg groaned, and Mycroft simply gave a laugh, tugging him in for a kiss as the skies opened up above them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
